


Anytime, Anyplace

by d_reamy1



Category: Original Work, Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Caught, Cheating, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Watching, blowjob, force, restaurant sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_reamy1/pseuds/d_reamy1
Summary: Each chapter is something new





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no plot. Enjoy!

I didn't expect anyone to be home. 

As soon as I opened the door, I heard grunts and groans coming from upstairs. I froze initially, wondering 'is someone here?' Then I heard moaning. I closed the door quietly and sighed. Jon must have company. This wasn't the first time he had invited some girl over while I was at home, and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last. For the most part, Jon was a great roommate. He cleaned after himself, and contributed to keeping the house in working conditions. And he helped with the rent, which was the most important thing. We got along fine, our relationship I'd qualify as a friendship, but nothing more. Business and personal don't mix. Of course, watching girls stampede in and out of my house night after night got a bit, well ... I always had a sense of curiosity, was he that good? Sure, I'd seen him wander around without a shirt and admired his body, but I knew better to realize nothing would happen. 

I set my bag down, taking off my shoes quietly. I started to head upstairs to seek shelter in my room until they were done. As I climbed the stairs, the woman he had in there moan, "Oh god Jon, your cock is so big." I swallowed, stopping at the top of the stairs. Jon's door was ajar slightly. I could hear the bed rocking, occasionally the sound of the headboard banging against the wall. Tentatively and stealthily, I pressed my back against the wall. I could hear Jon's heavy breathing, and the sound of slapping. It sounded like he was really giving it to her. 

'Go to your room,' I internally demanded myself. 'This is creepy, what you're doing,' the voice in my head continued. I pushed it aside, peering around the corner and through the opening the door created.

The girls legs were on Jon's shoulders as he knelt on the bed, her breasts ('Smaller than mine,' I thought with a hint of satisfaction), bounded as Jon slammed into her. His hands gripped her hips, the sound of wet slapping as he thrusted into her echoed in his room. I couldn't help myself, I bit my lip. Why was I finding this so hot? 

Jon held onto the girls ankles as he fucked her harder, groaning. The woman's moans increased, her voice rising octaves as her nails dug into Jon's arms. "Fuck!" she screamed, back lifting slightly off the bed. "Oh baby I'm going to cum!" Her voice was high pitched and she trailed off with a moan. Jon kept his pace, attentively twisting and pinching her nipples as she finished her orgasm. Then, he pulled out and pushed her legs off of him and motioned for her to get on all fours. The girl obliged, and with one swift movement, Jon entered her again, resuming his fast pace of fucking her. 

I closed my eyes. I could feel my arousal and was a bit ashamed, but mostly turned on. My left hand dipped down below my shirt to touch one of my hard nipples, brushing it slightly. I let out a small breath and opened my eyes again. 

Jon moaned, "I'm going to cover your back." Gripping her hips, he fucked her hard and quick for a couple more seconds before pulling out, holding his long thick member in his hand and stroking himself as he shot his seed all over her back. I couldn't tear my gaze from Jon's cock. I squeezed my legs together slightly, feeling the sudden desire to want him inside me.

I quietly moved away, and crept to my room. 

 

Later that night I wandered downstairs, in my bootyshorts and tank top which I called my PJs. It had been a couple hours since the noise in Jon's room declined, and since then the house was silent. I was looking for food in the fridge when I heard him. "How long?"

I stood up quickly, spinning around and slamming the door. Jon stood a few feet away from me, in his boxers. I couldn't help myself, my eyes flickered down to his crotch then back at him. "Um ... how long what?'

I was suddenly painfully aware of how short my bootyshorts really were, and that I wasn't wearing a bra. 

"How long were you watching me and Laura?" So that's the name of the red headed girl who had such a high pitched O-voice. 

I swallowed, stammering, "W-what do you mean?" 

Jon smirked. He knew I was lying. He took a step towards me slowly. "I saw you, peeking through my door," he said, eyeing me up and down slowly. "Didn't want to join?" 

I just stared at him, not sure what to say. My first thought was 'I can't afford the rent on my own, he can't leave.' The thought was quickly gone when I noticed him getting hard through his shorts. Was he- what was happening? I thought, my mind racing. My mind jumped back to earlier, the exact moment when he held his cock in his hand, replaying that. 

"I didn't want to disturb you," I said eventually, looking at him as he walked closer to me. I bit my lip slightly, trying hard not to stare at his erection. I could feel my nipples stiffen through my shirt, and I silently cursed myself and the silk tank top I was wearing. 

"Did you enjoy what you saw?" He asked. I nodded. I couldn't lie. It was all kinds of hot. His hand reached up and grazed my nipple through my shirt, and I sucked in a breath. Without thinking, I closed the gap between us and kissed him. There was no hesitation, he kissed me back, forcing his tongue into my mouth and lifted me onto the counter. He broke away, biting my neck lightly and squeezing my breasts with his hands. I moaned quietly, running my hand through his hair. His erection was pressed against me, each time he pressed his hips forwards his hardness rubbed against me.

"Is she still here?" I managed to breathe out. 

"Does it matter?" He stopped momentarily. "She's just a girl I met, nothing serious." 

As if I didn't hear his answer, my hand reached down to grab his hardness through his underwear. "Take them off," I demanded. Grinning, Jon pulled them off, his hard cock springing to life freely. He grabbed my shorts and I lifted my hips as he pulled them off. Pulling her closer to the edge of the counter, he ran the tip of his head against my wet entrance. 'Laura was right, his cock is big,' I thought as I admired what must be a seven inch throbbing cock teasing my wet slit. I wrapped my legs around his waist and Jon took the invitation, slamming into me suddenly. I left out a loud moan, then covered my mouth quickly. Laura was still here.

Jon chuckled slightly, hands holding me in position on my hips as he pushed in and pulled out slowly, savoring the feeling. "Wow," he said. "Does this mean I get cheaper rent?" He grinned, and I laughed slightly. Jon kissed me again, picking up pace as he pushed into me. I felt his balls slapping against my entrance. I groaned quietly, closing my eyes. Jon's heavy breathing was in my ear as he slammed into me. 

"Where do you want me to finish?" He asked as he moved a hand to rub my clit. I moaned, leaning back to allow him better access. 

"Inside me." My legs pulled him closer automatically, my hands gripping his arm for support as I felt my orgasm building. His thumb rubbed against my sensitive nub as he fucked my wet cunt. The duo was incredible, and I kissed him roughly to stifle my moans as I came around his cock, shuddering slightly as I rode out my orgasm. 

"Oh fuck," he groaned, thrusting one last time deep and hard into me. I could feel his member pulse inside me as he came. Jon pulled out slowly, gripping his dick as he milked the last of his cum. He stepped back and pulled his boxers up. 

"Next time," he said with a smile, "Just join in."


	2. Back of the Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!

It was silly, really. Juvenile, but with a hint of naughty that turned both of us on. It was Jon that suggested it. He knew how much the risk of being caught turned not only him on, but me also. Of course, I wasn't going to say no. 

We had been riding the bus for a few minutes, seated of course, at the very back. There was an elderly woman sitting at the very front, busy reading a newspaper. The only other passenger was sitting a few rows ahead of us, and he seemed preoccupied by facebook on his phone. The route we had picked was in another neighbour, and a lengthy one at that to give us ample time. While I got a thrill out of possibly being caught, I still wasn't crazy enough to do something like this during peak transportation time. And so, once the sun set, we hopped on our ride.

Jons' hand slung limply across my shoulders. To any onlooker, we were just a couple riding the bus. I scooted closer to him, leaning against him slightly.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a slight mischievous smirk. "Do you- want something?" his voice dropped lower at the last part. He moved his arm from my shoulders and rested his hand on my bare thigh. 

I smiled innocently back at him. "Just trying to enjoy the bus ride," I replied. His hand moved further up my thigh, sneaking below my skirt. The bus slowed down to a stop, and a middle aged man entered the bus. He took one glance at us at the back before sitting near the front of the bus. 

"Spread your legs," he said into my ear as the bus resumed its course. I obliged, readjusting myself. His finger slowly traced my already wet slit, and I felt his body shake with a small laugh.

"Someone excited?" He asked, not looking at me as his finger found my clit, slowly rubbing it. I closed my eyes and smiled. It never failed to please him when I didn't wear panties out in public. 

"Shut up," I breathed as his finger tantalized and teased me. Slowly, he extended a finger down my slit and entered my warm, wet cunt. 

I bit my lip slightly, and moved my arm over his, reaching over and placed a hand on the tent that was forming in his jeans. Blankly, I stared out the window as I fumbled with the button, trying to act normal as his finger slipped out of me and resumed rubbing against my sensitive nub. Finally grasping the button, I undid it, then pulled down his zipper. 

"Here, let me help," he cooed, using both his hands to reach down his pants. He pulled his hard cock out from the slit in his underwear, and grabbed my hand, placing it around his length. I glanced over at him with a small smile, and slowly moved my hand along his length. He let out a long low breath. Taking my time, I ran my thumb across his head lightly, squeezing harder with my hand. His head was wet with precum, and I found myself wanting to taste him. Jon placed a hand on my thigh and squeezed it slightly. Smiling, I kissed his cheek, and then began to move my hand faster, still grasping onto his cock firmly. Jons hand let go of my thigh, and resumed position underneath my skirt. He wasted no time, entering a single digit into me, gathering juices before stroking my clit with his finger again. 

"Sit on my lap," he finally said. I glanced forward. We were coming up to a stop again, but this time, the old lady got off. I relaxed slightly. I would've felt bad for her if she had seen something. 

Slowly, I shifted over a few inches until I was sitting on Jons' lap. I felt his hand reach below me, positioning himself underneath me. Grasping my hips, he pulled me down onto him. I sank onto him with ease, enjoying the feeling as his hard cock filled me. 

What excited us both about the idea of fooling around in public was not only the risk of being caught, but because we had to be so quiet and stealthy about it. There was something about a slow, quiet, sneaky fuck that made things even hotter. Luckily for us, the only occupant remaining on the bus was the man, still glued to his phone. 

Jons hand reached around under my skirt and started to rub my clit again. "You're going to cum like this," he said into my ear. "I'm not going to move, but you're going to gush around my cock like the good dirty girl you are, won't you?" I leaned back into him slightly, nodding a little. My hands gripped his legs slightly, and I grinded slowly against him.

"Naughty," he said into my ear, but I could hear a smile in his voice. His finger rubbed against my clit slowly, which only built pleasure more. 

"We're going to stop again soon," Jon said, "You better cum soon, you don't want to get caught, do you?"

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the feeling of pleasure that was building as he stroked his finger against me fast. My legs began to shake slightly, and I squeezed his thighs. 'Fuck,' I thought silently in my head, arching my back slightly. I felt my walls tighten around his cock, and heard Jon groan into my ear. He pushed his hips up, causing him to go deeper into me as I rode out my orgasm. I felt the bus stop. Just in time. 

"Good girl," he said once the grip on his thighs relaxed. "Get off," he ordered. There was a girl approaching the back of the bus, eyeing us both. She had to be about twenty one, and looked as if she was on her way to go out, judging by her low cut shirt and short skirt. 

Carefully but briskly, I returned to my seat next to him. Jon quickly zipped up his pants, trying to readjust his hard on so it wasn't noticeable. The girl sat in front of us, but kept looking at us. She smiled, her eyes quickly flickering down to Jon's not very well covered erection. 

She gave me a knowing look and ran her tongue along her upper lip slowly. "Do you two want to have some fun?"


	3. The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching from first person

Jon's erection pressed against his jeans uncomfortably. He could no longer hide his arousal, especially as he watched the woman from the bus run her hands along Claire's curvy body. She slowly tested the waters, gently touching Claire's waist and ass, before touching her cheek and giving her a knowing look. Claire looked over at Jon and smiled slightly, then kissed the woman lightly. Jon watched as one of his fantasies was being played out in front of him. He never would have imagined that fooling around at the back of some bus would lead to a spontaneous random three-way. Not that he was complaining. 

With a beckoning finger, the girl motioned Jon over. She turned her attention back to Claire, and kissed her more deeply. Coming up behind her, he pressed his pelvis against her backside, reaching around to squeeze her round breasts gently. The girl let out a soft 'mmm' against Claire's lips, and broke away, facing the two. "My name's Laura," she said to them both with a smile. "Shall we begin?"

Claire and Jon exchanged a look which was a mix of excitement and nervousness. Neither of them had ever been in a threesome, but it was well known between the two roomates that it was fantasy they both had in common. 

Laura stepped away from the two, shimmying out of her skirt and revealing a light pink g-string. She kicked her skirt aside before getting on her knees before Jon. "Have you ever had two girls suck your cock?" She said casually, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. 

Jon shook his head, "No ..." he trailed off as Claire knelt below him, pulling his boxers down. His hard cock sprang free, all nine inches of him exposed. Pulling back his foreskin to reveal his wet with precum head, Claire took him into her mouth, moaning around it. Laura dipped her head below and started to suck on his balls lightly, using her hand to run along his length as Claire's tongue and mouth occupied the tip of his dick. Jon closed his eyes, moaning. Just having a blowjob was a god send, enough to push him over the edge. Now, with two mouths on him he had to concentrate hard not to explode into both their mouths, no matter how much he wanted to watch them both swallow his seed. 

"Fucking christ, ladies," he breathed out as they switched their tactics, now taking turns with him in one of their mouths. 

"Stand up," he ordered, afraid if they were to go on any longer the night would end a lot sooner than he wanted. Both girls stood up, and Claire started to take her clothes off. He lifted his arms above his head and tore off his shirt, then turning his attention to Laura. "Are you matching?" He wondered aloud, taking off her shirt. Her c-cup breasts bounced freely, to which he smiled. No bra on Laura, no panties on Claire. What a pair. 

Motioning for both girls to lie on the bed on their backs, it was his turn to go onto his knees. "Spread your legs for me," he directed, pulling a fully naked Claire closer to the edge so that her legs were bent and wide open for him. Jon's finger teased the outside of Claire's pussy, not quite touching her clit yet. With his left hand, he rubbed against Laura's cunt, spreading her wetness against her panties. This caused her to moan softly, and buck her hips up a little. 

"Take them off," he said as he turned his attention to Claire, finally stroking her clit with his finger. She moaned, and he inserted two fingers into her without warning, and began to finger her slowly. Her moans grew louder and higher pitched as Laura began to pinch her nipples, having just freed herself from her remaining clothing. Jon held onto Laura's leg as his head vanished between them, smelling the sweet arousal coming from her before running his tongue along her wet slit. Both girls were moaning and crying out curses now. Flicking his tongue against Laura's clit, he slipped two fingers inside her as well. He watched, pleased and very turned on, as the sound of wetness filled the room. 

As Jon's fingers fucked the two girls, he could feel Laura's walls tighten around him. "I'm going to cum!" She cried out in ecstasy, back arching her pussy walls gripped his fingers. 

Carefully withdrawing his fingers, he stood up, and grabbed Laura's legs, pulling her to him and sunk his cock deep inside her without warning. She cried out, and Claire moved to sit on her face to stifle her moans of pleasure. Laura's pussy was so wet and tight that Jon took a couple seconds to enjoy this moment. Then he began to thrust in and out, slamming into her hard with no buildup. Laura was greedily lapping up Claire's juices, holding her thighs as she shook above her. "Mm you taste good," Laura said from between Claire's thighs. 

Jon pulled out of Laura, circling around the bed behind Claire. "Bend over," he said into her ear, and she propped herself on her arms, now on all fours, above Laura. She dipped her head down and flicked her tongue against Laura's clit slowly, both of them moaning. 

His cock wet from Laura's juices, Jon wasted no time before sinking deep into Claire. "Fuck," he breathed out, slowly moving his hips. He pulled out shortly, and pressed the tip of his cock against Claire's ass. He rubbed her hole, getting the outside wet before slowly pushing inside her.

Claire cried out, "Oh god, you're so big." Her breathing was shaky, and she closed her eyes as he entered her. She hadn't had anal in some time, but it didn't take long before the stinging and pain was replaced with pleasure. 

"Your ass is so fucking tight," Jon breathed as he fucked her slowly, gripping her hips. Laura squirmed out from underneath Claire, moving on all fours beside her, ass in the air as she waited. Reaching around, Jon found Claire's clit and began to tease it. Claire panted, moaning at the stimulation. She could feel her pleasure building. 

"Oh god, I- I'm gonna-" she said shakily. Jon began to thrust a bit hard and quicker. Adding to the pleasure, Laura moved her head underneath Claire to suck and bite her nipples. Claire's scream of pleasure made Jon finally slow down.

"Do you want to be fucked in the ass too?" He asked, looking over at Laura who blinked innocently at him, nodding and resumed on all fours in front of him. Jon slowly pulled out of Claire, dipping a finger into Laura to collect her juices and inserting that finger into her asshole. She moaned slightly.

"So tight," Jon murmured, still teasing her tight hole.

"Just please fuck me - fuck my pussy!" Laura cried out impatiently, wanting to feel him inside her again. 

Grinning, he happily obliged and slammed into her, causing her to cry out. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming into her again roughly. Jon pulled out and shuffled over to Claire, burring his cock deep inside her. The change of feeling between the ladies two wet pussies was going to send Jon over the edge soon. He thrusted into each woman hard and fast, sinking balls deep each time into the both of them. 

He let out a groan as Claire's pussy tightened around him, warning he was going to cum. He pulled out slowly, holding his cock as the first ropes of cum shot into Claire. He quickly moved behind Laura, pushing his head in as he let the rest of his seed spill into her. He let out a long breath during his orgasm before finally pulling out of Laura. 

The two girls turned around, backs on the bed as his hot cum dripped down their thighs. 

"Next time," Claire said with a content smile, "It's my fantasy we do."


	4. Dinner Out

She wore what she was instructed to; vibrating panties hidden under her black dress. For the entire car ride to the restaurant, Claire was squirming and moaning as Jon sporadically played with the remotes speed and power. He never let her enjoy the vibrations against her clit for long, just enough to tease her. He wanted her absolutely dripping before they went for dinner, to make her sit through an entire meal before getting her dessert. 

Claire's moans in the car made Jon's arousal press uncomfortably against his dress pants, but the sight and sound of her diminishing moans as he stopped the vibrator suddenly amused him, and made everything worth it. 

"Please let me cum before we get there," she panted, looking over at him. Her hand was gripping the door for support. 

Jon grinned. That wasn't an option. With a click of a button, he turned the vibrator on the highest speed. "Tell me when you're close, and don't touch yourself or the vibrator," he added. 

Claire nodded briskly, biting her lip and closing her eyes as she felt the toy rub against her wetness. Her breathing got quicker and she moaned out, "Jon" which was all she got out. Without hesitation he stopped the vibrator, and watched as her body visibly shrunk in disappointment. She started to groan and protest, but he just smirked.

"You'll get to finish later, and you'll get your dessert later."

 

Dinner of course was much worse than the car. Seated at the very back corner of the restaurant, they were very private from the other few tables. Long table clothes covered the table, and the height of the booth wrapped in a semi circle around them, providing more coverage. 

Jons hand was underneath Claire's dress, rubbing the pad of his finger against her sensitive clit in no time. He could hear her breathe shallow, and feel her body tense. After teasing her for a while, he leaned into her whispering, "Get under the table."

Claire peered out of the booth and looked around. The other occupants of the restaurant were an older couple who seemed deep into conversation, and another young couple both preoccupied on their phones. Flashing a naughty grin Jons way, she ducked under the table cloth briskly. 

Kneeling in front of Jon, she slowly unzipped his pants, and pulled his cock out through his boxer shorts and through his pants. She took a moment to slowly grip her hand around him and pump her hand up and down before taking him into her mouth. She ran her tongue along his head, swirling it around as she used her hand to jerk him off. While Jon made no noise from above her, it wasn't long until she tasted pre cum in her mouth, signaling that he was enjoying himself. 

As she took him deeper into her throat, she heard their waiter. She picked up the pace, twisting her hand around his length simultaneously as she sucked on his head. She heard Jon order, then cough a couple times, clear his throat and then raised a leg and nudged her. 

Glancing up, she saw a finger beckon her to the surface again. 

Sliding back into the booth as smoothly as she exited, Claire smiled over at Jon as he zipped up his pants. 

"I told our waiter you were in the washroom," Jon said with a smirk.

 

Their meal finished, the two of them snuck to the men's washroom. Jon locked the doors behind them, wasting no time before crashing his mouth into Claire's, his hands squeezing her breasts as he backed her against the sink counter. 

"Turn around," he ordered, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. 

Claire bent over, shimmying out of her soaked panties, and arched her back slightly, pressing her ass against his hard cock. Jon sunk deep into her right away, breathing out. 

"Fuck, you're so wet," he groaned as he pulled out all the way then slammed into her again. Claire gripped the counter, breathing out shakily. Their eyes met in the mirror as Jon thrusted into her hard and fast. He pulled her hair back, wrapping it in his fist and fucked her roughly. 

Suddenly, the door clicked as it was being unlocked. Stepping inside was their waiter, who quickly locked the door behind him. He stared in awe at the two fucking for a few seconds before walking over, his erection growing in his pants. 

Claire was trying to stifle her moans as she watched the man come over. 

"I told you you'd get dessert," Jon said into her ear as he slammed into her again hard. She moaned out this time, unable to keep quiet. 

Jon motioned for Claire to come to the bench seated in the washroom, where the waiter proceeded to take his pants off, revealing a hard thick cock. He wasn't as big as Jon, but he was thicker. 

Seeing as this was her fantasy, she knew the position to take. She straddled the waiter, stripping off her dress and tossing it aside. He unclipped her bra, pinching and twisting her nipples as she adjusted herself on top of him. Before anything proceeded, Jon stood behind Claire at the end of the bench, sinking deep into her one last time to coat his cock in her juices before gripping her ass cheeks and slowly pushing his cock into her ass. 

At the same time, the waiter raised his hips slightly to close the gap between him and Claire, and she was filled by the two men at once. She cried out, part in pain from Jon, part in pleasure. It wasn't long until the pain started to fade, and was replaced with pleasure. 

The waiter thrusted into Claire at a constant pace while Jon fucked her ass, gradually moving faster. Soon the room was echoing with their low grunts and groans. 

Claire could feel the two men's balls slapping against both her holes and the pleasure was building fast. She gripped onto the man below her, nails digging into his arms as she moaned, "I'm going to cum."

Her breathing quickened as her orgasm built, and she kissed the man roughly to stifle her moans. Jon pulled out of her slowly, then moved around to the other side and stood in front of Claire. 

Stretching her neck out slightly, she took him back into her mouth and started to suck his cock eagerly, lapping up both their juices. She could feel the man thrust into her harder and quicker, and he groaned out a warning. 

Jons hand guided her head as he moved his hips slightly, face fucking her to his pleasure. Soon she was filled with cum from both men, swallowing every last drop of Jons seed. She took a moment to enjoy the throbbing feeling of the waiter's cock inside her before climbing off, feeling the warm seed against her inner thigh. 

She kissed Jon lightly on the lips, smiling. "Thanks for dinner. And dessert."


	5. What a Way to Wake Up

Jons oily hands ran along the womans legs, slowly pressing against her skin and working towards her thighs. She was face down on the massage table, bare ass exposed, much to Jons pleasure. He tipped the bottle of oil across the small of her back, allowing the liquid to drip slowly. With both his hands he worked the oil into her back slowly, gradually applying pressure. He heard a faint sigh of pleasure and moved his hands to run across her shoulders then trailed down her arms. Positioning himself back by her legs again Jon rubbed his hands against her body ever so close to her ass, just inches below, massaging the top of her thighs. He felt the slight shift in her body as her hips lifted ever so slightly up from the table. 

Taking this as an invitation, Jon ever so slowly let his hands spread oil onto the womans butt, trailing his fingers down to graze her pussy. He heard a sharp intake of air and saw her leg muscles tense slightly before relaxing. Jon let his index finger go rogue rubbing his oiled finger against her clit slightly, pleased to feel her arousal. With an unmistakable moan from the woman encouraging him to go on, with one hand he massaged her left butt cheek; the other continued to tease her clit. Pulling away, he took a step back and slipped out of his boxers allowing his rock hard cock to spring free. He grasped himself and thoroughly coated his dick with oil, then approached the woman again. Suddenly, he slipped a finger into her and began to tease her wet cunt. The woman moaned loudly, again pushing her ass into the air, welcoming his finger. 

Jon added another digit and began to finger fuck her faster. The oil mixed with the womans juices created an even louder wet slapping noise which made his cock twitch in yearning. 

"God..." the woman gasped, gripping the massage table. 

Maintaining his speed, fingers buried deep inside her, Jon got on the table positioned on top of the woman. He let his fingers fuck her cunt for a few more seconds before pulling them out without warning. 

Just as the woman started to moan with disappointed, he shoved his cock deep inside-

 

Jon woke with a start, rolling onto his side and shifted uncomfortably as his erection pressed against his boxers. 

'Fuck me,' he thought in anguish as he looked at the clock which read 2:43am. 

He rolled onto his back in defeat, hand gripping his cock through his boxers. Contemplating jerking off and going back to sleep, he got out of bed. 

 

Jon tapped lightly on Claires door. He waited for a few seconds then tried the door. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, Jon quietly crept into Claires room. The only light that illuminated her room came from the hallway. 

Claire was half on her side, one leg up near her chest, the other sprawled out. 

'Of course she's wearing a fucking t shirt and thong,' Jon thought. From the confides of his boxers his dick twitched. 

Thinking with his head, Jon approached the bed and slipped his boxers off. He quietly and carefully got into bed and soon found himself pressed against Claire's back. His arm wound itself across her body and under her shirt, trailing up her stomach and grazing her breasts. His fingers pinched lightly at her nipples, and in response he felt her body shift slightly. 

His cock was achingly waiting to have something warm wrapped around it. Moving his hand back, his fingers rested between her legs. His hand moved aside her thong, dipping a finger between her lips. To his excitement, Claire appeared to be in the middle of her own sexy dream. 

Jon positioned himself behind her and guided his cock into her pussy. His hand rested against her thigh as he entered her and he let out a long pleasurable sigh. 

"Fuck," he grunted out quietly, thrusting slowly. He moved his hand and squeezed her breast lightly, biting her neck. 

He felt Claire's ass press against him to which he responded by pushing deeper into her. He heard a low moan then felt her body move. 

'Wha-' 

Jon stopped moving, resting his hand back onto her hip. He was breathing heavily. 

'Jon?' Claire asked with a slight moan, pressing her butt back against him. 

'Yeah,' he breathed, preparing for her reaction. 

'Is that... your cock?' she moaned sleepily, then turned to look at him. He answered her with a couple thrusts which made her moan. She let out an 'mmm' and guided Jon's hand back to her breasts, squeezing his hand tightly. 

Jon let out a long breath before thrusting into her harder. He thought back to his dream, then focused on the sensation of Claire's wet pussy around his cock. 

'I had a dream,' he breathed into Claire's ear as he fucked her faster, 'I was just about to fuck this woman I was giving an oil massage to.... when I fucking woke up... I had to come here my cock was throbbing.'

Claire moaned, arching her back. She loved to hear all of Jon's dirty thoughts and dreams. 'Fuck me like you wanted to in the dream,' she gasped out. 

Wasting no time, Jon pulled out of her and rolled her fully onto her stomach and sunk back deep inside her. Claire moaned from underneath him, her arms gripping the sheet. Jon began to thrust into her hard and fast, feeling his climax fast approaching. 

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' he moaned, gripping Claire's hips. 'I'm going to cum,' he warned, thrusting deeper into her. It didn't take long for him to shoot his seed deep into Claire. As soon as he felt the last rope of cum leave his body he pulled out, breathing heavily. 

Still on her front, Claire said with a smile, 'What a way to wake up.'


	6. Please Hold

Claire had been seeing a guy she met on tinder and things were going well. To be fair, the majority of their interactions involved little communication so she based her feelings off of the extra curricular activities they did together. Hooking up with guys from tinder was a way to relieve stress, Claire found out. The only downside to this alternative method of relief was that it wasn't quick, easy and convenient at times. 

For instant, Claire wanted nothing more than to invite herself over to Dave's house and have a quick fuck then leave, but he was out of town. So instead of opting for another outside source to help her out, she settled for phone sex. Something which she hadn't tried before (because why talk on the phone when you can just snapchat the person), but she thought she'd give it a try. 

It was a perfect night to try it, as Jon was out at the gym and would be a couple hours. 

Laying on her bed in a matching Calvin Klein set, Claire waited impatiently for the phone sex to begin. Once they surpassed the initial pleasantries and began to talk dirty, she could feel herself getting more comfortable with the idea. 

"Tell me exactly what you're wearing," Dave instructed on the phone. One thing Claire liked about Dave was how deep and sexy his voice was. His face and body matched his voice, but unfortunately those two factors didn't matter here. 

"A grey Calvin Klein bralette with matching grey panties... soon to be very wet panties," she replied back, absently brushing her fingertips along her torso. 

"I can't believe I'm already hard," Dave replied, "These jeans are fucking killing me."

"Imagine I'm taking them off, slowly, as I kiss down your chest." As Claire said that she heard his buckle hit the floor, signifying his pants were off. 

"I'm rubbing my cock right now, wishing it was you instead," Dave said. "I want you to touch yourself and pretend that it's me. Pinch your nipples lightly and grind yourself against your hand through your panties," Dave instructed, "Tease yourself and feel your wetness before touching your clit."

Claire put her phone on speaker, freeing both hands and obliged to Dave's every command, surprisingly taken aback by how good he was at phone sex and giving instructions. As her fingers pinched and teased her nipples, she could feel her arousal increasing. To let him know she was enjoying herself, she let out a shaky breath and moaned softly. 

"Tell me how wet you are," he ordered. "If I was there I'd start by kissing your inner thighs and then shove my tongue deep inside you, tasting all of you."

Claire moaned at that reply as her fingers traced her thighs imagining it was Dave, and she slipped a single finger in. 

"My panties are soaked," she moaned, half complaining because she just did laundry but also in pleasure, "I wish you were here to shove your cock inside me." 

"Get on all fours," Dave commanded. She could hear that his voice was shaky too, and imagined he was stroking himself, "Continue to stroke your clit and finger yourself. Pretend I'm there and rubbing my hard cock against your wet entrance."

Re positioning herself, Claire got on all fours and spread her legs, rubbing her clit slowly. She moaned, closing her eyes. "I'm so wet baby," she breathed out, "I'm just thinking about how good your-" 

She suddenly broke off feeling hands grip her waist, and feeling the sensation of a hard cock between her legs. 

"Shh," the voice mumbled into her ear. Jon. 

"What the-" Claire turned around to see Jon had obviously been listening outside the door. He was smirking, his cock rubbing against her entrance. 

"Keep talking," he whispered as he slapped his hard cock against her cunt. 

"Imagine me pushing my cock into you slowly at first, teasing you... then I'll pull all the way out before slamming into you again," Dave's voice made Claire's head spin. As if taking directions, Jon slipped his cock into Claire slowly at first, and then rammed into her suddenly. 

"Fuck!" She blurted out, moaning. 

"That's it," Dave purred, "Finger yourself hard and fast. I'm imagining your tight lips around my cock," he groaned back. 

Claire's back arched into Jon, gripping the sheets. Jon's hands were firmly holding her waist as he fucked her, clearly enjoying fucking her while she was on the phone. 

 

\- to be edited later-


End file.
